


Mi señor

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slash inicio, fantasia heroica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fiel sirviente habla de su Señor. Ha luchado junto a él durante años, le ha visto ser capaz de lo mejor y lo peor, pero tal vez no es todo lo que el pensaba cuando se trata de su esposa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi señor

Mi señor

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, esquivé al estirado chambelán y casi arrollé a un par de sirvientas en busca de mi señor. Lo encontré en su despacho junto al resto de sus consejeros. Sentado tras su escritorio con los anchos brazos sobre el pecho escuchaba sus informes. Al verme irrumpir resollando, mi señor me miró con expresión severa. Qué él lo hiciera no me importó tanto, pero que aquellas ratas llamadas consejeros me miraran así, me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Lord Gydeon tengo un mensaje urgente—hablé.

Uno de los nuevos consejeros se acercó hasta mí: —Nuestro señor tiene cosas de las que ocupar... —No pude evitar sonreír cuando el muchacho se vio obligado a interrumpir su charla.

Mi señor podría tener ya sus cuarenta años, pero no había perdido ni su fuerza ni su rudo temperamento. Sujetándolo por el cuello Lord Gydeon lo elevó y sin soltarlo lo empujó contra la pared que estaba más cerca del escritorio. Los piececitos de la rata se movían en el aire mientras intentaba respirar. Su cara roja se empezó a llenar de sudor y venas.

—Si no se te pregunta, no se habla—Bramó mi señor y su voz ronca resonó como un trueno en la estancia.

Esa frase la escuché miles de veces cuando servía en el ejército bajo sus órdenes...

—Por dios, mi señor—Rogó otra de las ratas, la más huesuda—.Es aún muy joven... Él...

Lord Gydeon lo bajó, pero antes de soltar a la rata la lanzó contra el hombre que había intercedido por él. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Si es demasiado joven tal vez no debería estar aquí—habló mi señor antes de salir al pasillo para que le diera el mensaje.

—¿Cuál es ese asunto tan urgente?

—La señora ha pedido ver al cura para la extremaunción, pero quiere hablar con vos antes de que llegase.

Antes de que pudiera saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi señor, este maldijo apartándome para subir las escaleras de caracol hacía la habitación de su esposa. Lo seguí hasta el piso superior, pero me quedé en la puerta. Desde donde estaba podía ver a Lady Elisabeth postrada en la cama. Su larga cabellera negra había sido arreglada en una trenza y una doncella le secaba el sudor de la frente de vez en cuando. En el momento en el que Lord Gydeon entró las doncellas salieron deprisa.

Que pura parecía a las puestas de la muerte. La primera vez que vi a Lady Elisabeth escapar a hurtadillas del castillo no podía dar crédito. No hacía más de dos años que se había casado y ya salía en la noche buscando otra cama. Si mi señor lo hubiera sabido la habría matado al instante. Tal vez debería habérselo dicho. Desde aquella vez han pasado ya diez años y aunque no dejó de salir en busca de otros no me atreví a contárselo… menos ahora que ella se muere. Si él la hubiera visto como yo, desnuda sobre la alfombra de la chimenea, con las piernas abiertas y la boca cerrada por el beso de otro... Aquella vez mi señor casi la atrapa... La cantidad de noches de remordimientos que pasé sabiendo que lo había apartado de aquel salón mintiéndole.

—Zorra—murmuré, pero al hacerlo no encontré el alivio de otras veces. ¿Puede ser que el saber que mi señora morirá pronto no me dejará desahogarme como siempre?

Él sabría que se lo he ocultado. Qué suerte que mi señor nunca la haya necesitado realmente.

Mi señor, Lord Gydeon, siempre ha sido conocido por un carácter fuerte y una mano dura. En sus tiempos en el campo de batalla lo vi usar su espada contra hombres y mujeres con la misma frialdad. A mi señor esas cosas nunca han parecido quitarle el sueño. Decían de él que era como el demonio y que sus profundos ojos azules y brillantes eran obra de un pacto con alguna criatura mística. Lord Muerte, así lo llamaban. Fueron buenos años como su segundo al mando hasta que consiguió estas tierras extensas. En ellas hizo justicia durante mucho tiempo, aunque el precio a pagar fueran unas cuantas sentencias de muerte. Fueron unos buenos años hasta que ella llegó.

Era otoño, creo... Las campañas habían terminado y mi señor recomendado por sus consejeros se dispuso a dejar el ejército en un segundo plano para buscar una esposa. Pocas semanas después vinieron varias mujeres para que las conociera. Las rudas estancias se llenaban del olor dulzón a lilas y aguas de rosas que desprendían. La verdad es que era divertido ver la reacción de cada una de ellas. Algunas abrían los ojos de par en par, asustadas por lo alto y fornido que era, otras lo encontraban más que apetecible, pero mi señora, Lady Elisabeth, ni siquiera lo miró a la cara. Caminó hacia él mirando al suelo mientras que mi señor no apartaba la vista de ella. Mi señora era la opción más lógica puesto que tenía poco años menos que Lord Gydeon y una muy buena dote. Hijos y dinero. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Tal vez fidelidad. Suerte que nunca oirá lo que se dice de ellos en la corte. Si alguna vez alguien se lo dijera no quisiera estar allí. ¿Sabría que no le dije la verdad... que todos lo saben? Si no llevara tantos años a su servicio pensaría que mi señor es un pelele que se ha dejado engañas por una fulana bonita.

Las batallas no volvieron a ser iguales sin él. La sangre no cubría nuestras ropas con la misma furia, ni nuestros botines eran conseguidos con la misma violencia. No sólo era un gran guerrero, en más de un sentido, si no que sus estrategias nos salvaron en más de una ocasión... Qué pena que la habilidad para dirigirnos y adelantarse a lo que el enemigo podría hacer no fuera suficiente para saber donde pasaba las noches su esposa. Si mi señor lo hubiera sabido no se hubiera conformado con sacarla al patio arrastras por sus cabellos para atarla al poste de la plaza y golpearla a placer. Lord Muerte, no...

Dando un paso atrás salí de la escena y detuve a uno de los criados para que fuera en busca del cura. Pasé frente al despacho de mi señor y escuché a las ratas rumiando. Por lo que llegaba a mis oídos, parecían planear la futura boda de Lord Gydeon.

Desde el salón, oigo a mi señor gritar a la servidumbre. Los quiere a todos fuera de la habitación. Oigo sus pisadas firmes al tiempo que un ligero polvillo cae del piso superior donde se encuentran. Mi señor debería estar destrozado porque con ella se irá su primer hijo, pero según las ratas, no estaría solo mucho tiempo.

Muerto de curiosidad subí al piso superior y me asomé a la puerta donde se encontraban mis señores. Ella yacía sobre la cama empapada en sudor. Mi señor estaba de rodillas junto al lecho de su esposa, de espaldas a la puerta. Las enormes manos de mi señor, que en otro tiempo lo destruían todo, se agarraban a las suyas mucho más pequeñas. En aquel estado febril ella susurró algo. Mi señor se acercó más para poder oírla.

—Necesito tu perdón—repitió ella como si se le escapara la vida con cada respiración.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó mi señor con voz dura.

—Me muero y sé que no he sido la esposa que necesitabas... tengo que hacer las paces contigo antes de ir junto a Dios.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Le preguntó mi señor.

Mi señora asintió débilmente.

—¿Me... amas? —volvió a preguntar con menos firmeza.

Ella guardó silencio. Lord Gydeon se alzó soltando sus manos. Mi señor empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la estancia.

—Realmente no tiene mayor importancia que te acostaras con otros—habló después de un tiempo mi señor.

Lady Elisabeth le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y más pálida si es que era posible.

—Lo sabía—prosiguió Lord Gydeon. Su tonó no mostraba nada.

No podía entender cómo podía hablar de su engaño con tanta frialdad.

Ella no dijo nada. Por un momento temí que ya hubiera muerto porque ni siquiera parecía respirar.

—Fui lo bastante estúpido para pensar que algún día te cansarías y volverías a mí, Elisabeth.

—¿Cómo podría si los mataste, Gydeon? Tú mataste a mi familia en tu ansia de…—Elisabeth se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a toser hasta que sus manos se mancharon de sangre. Él intentó ayudarla a alzarse para poder respirar, pero ella lo apartó.

—Sólo hice lo que se me ordenó, lo que tenía que hacer para proteger este feudo—musitó él cuando el ataque de tos cesó.

—Yo también, asesino. —Mi señora consiguió incorporarse un poco.

Mi señor sonrió: —Puta —La llamó destilando todo su desprecio.

Que la hubiera llamado "mi esposa" no la hubiera ofendido menos.

—Cállate —Le ordenó ella —. ¿No puedes hacer lo correcto por una vez, Gydeon? No quiero…

—¿No quieres ir al infierno? ¿Es eso, Elisabeth? —Lord Gydeon se acercó a grandes zancada. — Por mí puedes pudrirte allí.

Un nuevo ataque le llegó a Lady Elisabeth. Al instante mi señor se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Elisabeth. —La llamó. Su nombre salió de su boca sin la indiferencia de otras veces. —Elisabeth. —Volvió a gritar al ver que los brazos de su esposa caían lacios a los lados. Desde aquí el rostro pálido de mi señora parecía sereno.

Los sirvientes empezaban a acercarse, pero los hice bajar las escaleras. Desde donde estaba aún me llegaba la voz de Lord Gydeon.

—¡No!—volvió a gritar a aquel cuerpo. —Vuelve Elisabeth… Por favor ¡Vuelve! Te perdono. ¿Me oyes? Yo sólo hice lo que tuve que hacer… Vuelve…

Regresé para cerrar la puerta y dejarles a solas, pero no pude evitar volver a mirar dentro. Él se agarraba a ella con desesperación mientras le rogaba.

Mientras cerraba la puerta mi corazón se encogía con cada sollozó desesperado y pensé... pensé que tal vez no conocía de verdad a mi señor.

FIN...


End file.
